


Moving on

by aurora_heart



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_heart/pseuds/aurora_heart
Summary: Post 9x05, Matt Casey and Sylvie Brett talk at the firehouse.ATTENTION: The story is about that new sneak-peak we got for 9x06 on Friday, so if you don't want to be spoilered, do not read it!
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the new sneak-peak and the many speculations regarding it on Twitter, and just had to write down my idea of what could happen afterwards. Not really sure that it is actually going to happen like that, we know how the writers like to mess with us...  
> I saw a similar idea floating around here somewhere, but I assure you that I did not copy your work and the story is different! :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

\- MOVING ON -

„Hey, I know I asked for space and you’ve been really great about that. But it’s been a while and it’s nice just to talk again, you know?” Sylvie said while smiling at Matt. It really has been a while, their last conversation had been in his quarters where she told him that their kiss can’t happen again and that she wanted to go back to being friends. She knew that it would be painful, but watching him at work and not talking to him made her realize how special their friendship was and how much she missed him. That’s why she was talking to him at the coffee machine now, even if they just talked about small things like Capp’s weird taste in coffee.

“Yeah it is”, Matt answered and watched her leave the common room. No way did he expect this morning to start like this, and the conversation did leave him clueless. Does she just want to be friends? Is this her way of telling him that he might have another chance? Matt rubbed his eyes again and took a big sip of his coffee while his brain is trying to work out all that has happened in the last 60 seconds.

\-------------------

The rigs of Firehouse 51 just arrived back at the house. They had a close call where Gallo saved a child bevor an explosion could injure it seriously. Matt was trying to figure out how Gallo saved the child because he wasn’t anywhere close and couldn’t see it, but Mouch didn’t see it either so he walked back into the firehouse looking for Gallo and talking to him. Meanwhile Brett and Mackey filled up the supplies of 61. Mackey excused herself to the bathroom so Brett was currently alone on the app floor.

“Excuse me” Sylvie turned around and saw the redhead from the call a few days back. The one who came to talk to Casey and probably was there to do it again. “Can I help you?” Sylvie asked smiling carefully, not wanting to show how uncomfortable she was right now. “Yes! We talked a couple days back right? When I was here before?” Sydney started and Sylvie just nodded. “Great. Sorry to bother you with this but I’m really in a hurry and just here to drop this off” Sydney handed Sylvie a phone charger. “Could you please give Matt Casey this? He forgot it at my place this morning when he was rushing to shift and I figured he needed it, so…” Sylvie’s eyes dropped to the white charger in her hands, slowly understanding what the woman in front of her just said. Sydney turned around and started running to her car. “Thank you!” she shouted and Brett just watched her drive off with a tight-lipped smile. So he was with her this morning, probably spent the night there. That’s why he looked a little tired this morning. She could not believe this. Yes, she asked him for space, but she thought he would try to sort out his feelings for Gabby and not just go on a date with the next woman he meets. Sylvie closed her eyes, shaking her head. Apparently his feelings for her were not that real after all.

Inside the firehouse Matt just talked to Gallo and told him to go home. He realized that his Candidate did not obey his command and this was not the first time. He saw Boden standing at the window from which you can see the rigs. “Everything alright? Do I need to know something?” Boden asked his Captain. “Not yet” Matt sighed, made his way over to him and let his look wander outside the window. He froze. Because in front of him he saw Sydney talking to Brett at the Ambulance. Sydney just gave Brett something and slowly it dawned upon him what is happening right now. By the look on Sylvie’s face he could see that whatever Sydney just said, it pained her. When Sydney rushed away, Sylvie watched her for a second before taking a deep breath and looking at the thing in her hands. She shook her head and looked a little lost, not knowing what to do. Matt is a coward - but when he saw Brett closing the doors of 61 and making her way over to walk into the firehouse, he saw no other way out than to rush into his quarters before she could see him.

She had to give him his charger. And she had to do it now before she lost all her courage. It was like ripping of a bandage, she was going to do it real quick before she even thought about the pain this could give her. “Oh did you already finish?” Mackey asked her partner and Brett just nodded. “It wasn’t that much anymore. Did you happen to see Casey?” “He actually was just going the other direction, probably headed to his quarters or something?” She said tuning around and looking for him. Sylvie put a hand on her shoulder and thanked her. Mackey was a great addition to the Ambo, even though they don’t have the connection she had with her partners before. It’s new and refreshing and Sylvie actually likes that she is kind of a mentor to her.

And Mackey was right, when she entered the bunk room she saw Casey over paperwork in his office. ‘Here goes nothing’ she thought to herself, took another deep breath in and walked over to him. His door was open so she just walked in and put the charger down on the desk right in front of him. “I’m supposed to give you this”, she said and did not look him in the eye. “I, uh, thanks. I didn’t realize it was missing”. Matt was telling the truth, he didn’t know it was missing until he saw Sydney and then just kind of figured that he probably left something at her place. Sylvie scoffed silently and looked at him for a second. “Well Sydney did.” Matt could see that she was angry, but she was the one who asked for space in the first place so why was she so pissed off right now? He looked at her trying to figure her out, trying to hear her thoughts. “Why are you angry? Is it because I went on a date?” Sylvie crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest. “No why would I be. I asked for space. It’s great you’re moving on” she said and looked out the window behind him.

“I guess I should move on, too.”

And with that she left him in his quarters, him looking after her until she was out of his sight and worrying that she just walked out of his life.


End file.
